An antenna is a transducer designed to transmit and/or receive radio waves. That is, an antenna converts radio frequency electrical currents into electromagnetic waves and vice versa. Physically, an antenna is an arrangement of one or more electrical conductors that is arranged to generate a radiating electromagnetic field in response to an applied alternating voltage and the associated alternating electric current, or that can be placed in an electromagnetic field so that the field will induce an alternating current in the antenna and a voltage between its terminals.
Portable radio communication electronic devices, such as mobile phones, typically include an antenna that is connected to electrically conducting tracks or contacts on a printed circuit board by soldering or welding. Manufacturers of such electronic devices are under constant pressure to reduce the physical size, weight and cost of the devices and improve their electrical performance. This low cost requirement dictates that the electronic device and its antenna should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. An antenna, such as a coil-type antenna, may however be quite complex, time-consuming and costly to manufacture. Soldering or welding an antenna to a printed circuit board may also be a complex, time-consuming and costly process, especially if antenna space is less than optimal. Furthermore, soldered and welded connections are prone to failure during the manufacture and use of the device. These failures (caused by vibration, shock, thermal or mechanical stress) result in higher manufacturing costs due to the higher number of rejects occurring during the manufacture of the devices and in higher costs due to warranty claims and customer dissatisfaction when the devices are in use.